


no more

by benedictsoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, HES LITERALLY THE WORST, M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Sad Alexis | Quackity, can be read as platonic, jschlatt is abusive, more like ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictsoup/pseuds/benedictsoup
Summary: quackity gets invited to a dinner party by schlatt.he finds that hes had enough of him.(lowercase intentional).
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	no more

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the dreamsmp lore, but i did take some artistic liberties about events and when they took place. 
> 
> enjoy!

quackity squinted at the flier in his hand and back at the large house in front of him that was currently bustling with people, dim lights and the low murmur of chatter of people he knew from around the server. 

out of all the times to throw a party, this felt a little absurd. then again, schlatt didn't seem to know the half of absurdity. 

he approached the porch, where karl stood talking to sapnap who was leaned against the wall. sapnap was enamoured, while karl distractedly told a story of some sort. he always seemed to have the strangest tales. 

he noticed karl wave him over, while sapnap stood up a little straighter. karl's bright grin washed over some of his nerves and he reached over to pull him into a quick hug. 

"hey dude! what have you been doing, i feel like i haven't seen you in forever?" 

sapnap coughed into his sleeve trying to gain karl's attention, 

"you haven't heard? he's schlatts VP." 

quackity was aware that schlatt was widely disliked. he knew about the spies, the schemes, the lies that built this nation. but schlatt was still in power, schlatt still had quackity under his gaze and until then quackity was stuck looking the fool.

karl was completely unaware of the intentions of sapnaps words though. 

"thats so awesome dude congrats!" quackity smiled in response. 

"yeah, im the brains of the operation obviously," he said, much to the pairs amusement, "what about you guys, what have you been up to?" 

karl grabbed sapnaps hand excitedly, who blushed almost immediately. 

"well sapnap and i moved in with each other actually!" sapnap responded to karls enthusiasm with a wild grin. 

"where at?" 

"near manberg but not in, we don't wanna be involved in all that, no offense." sapnap answered, holding tighter onto karls hand. karl looked towards sapnap and mumbled something under his breath.

"none taken," he said, adding a small smirk to the quip, "dream was okay with you moving near manberg?" sapnaps smile faltered, his full body tensed and quackity could sense the rising anger in him. it reminded him of his late nights staying up with schlatt, who absolutely refused to listen to sense. 

"it doesn't matter what that asshole thinks, he cast us out, he dethroned george-" 

"-he was fine with it," karl answered for him. he interlaced his and sapnaps hands, quackity heard karl whisper, "take a breath, its okay." sapnap responded by closing his eyes and resting his head on karls shoulder, inhaling and exhaling in a calm manner. 

quackity longed. he longed for that himself. every hug schlatt gave came with a clause. every kiss came with a deal. every piece of affection he received anymore was only for schlatt to gain something. and god dammit it worked. 

"im gonna head inside now, i think, i dont wanna interrupt," quackity turned towards the front door, "invite me to the wedding." he finished off with, a strained smile spread across his face. 

he thought he heard karl behind him before he closed the door but he ignored it and headed into the guest area. 

nearly everyone from manberg was here, by choice he wasn't sure but nevertheless he enjoyed seeing his friends faces. even if they didn't trust him. 

tubbo and niki were in a hushed conversation by the window, while eret, fundy and jack were crowded by the piano attempting something close to rocket man by elton john. 

he walked towards jack, fundy and eret, he assumed tubbo and niki were plotting something and he had his own priorities right now. 

"hey guys!" he said in an overly enthusiastic voice, hoping that he sounded kind and welcoming and not upset. he was sure that they'd pick up on it immediately otherwise and presume the worst. 

with how they froze at their sighting of him you could've sworn schlatt himself had walked into the room. quackity even swiveled his head to check and see if perhaps he   
had. 

but no, it was just quackity. 

"yes?" fundy responded, not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice. so much for a fun dinner party with his friends. god only knows why he even listened to schlatts promises anymore. 

'it'll be fun,' he had said, 'they'll all want you there...i want you there.' the alcohol on his breath echoing that he shouldn't. but then fell a kiss to his neck. then to his collarbone. and quackity had come undone. all his complaints fell short, lost between the sheets of schlatts bed and by the next morning all that was left for him was a flier with the party invite. 

"do you know where schlatt is?" by mention of his name he felt the rooms atmosphere laid bare. 

"hes upstairs, in his office more than likely," eret informed him. quackity made sure to thank them before heading up the stairs towards schlatts office. running his hand along the smooth rail, relishing the warmth of the small lanterns and the smell of old books and the food put out downstairs. he was indulging himself, before he had to confront the beast. 

the door at the end of the hallway, the one that led to schlatt's office, was creaked open the tiniest bit. light spilled out of it into the dim corridor and he gathered himself up. he pushed open the door. 

schlatt was in his office chair, swiveled away from the door, favoring the window instead. the moon shone in as his curtains were open, the desk and floors were covered  
in papers, documents, legal files. however what quackity was most focused on was the open bottles of whiskey placed around the room. 

"schlatt? are you busy?" quackity was sure he sounded pathetic but it didn't matter, not with schlatt. 

"i dunno, does it look like i'm busy?" he hated his dumbass rhetorical questions, he turned around in his chair. he was favoring a glass of whiskey, his first? his fourth? his ninth? who knew. 

"what do you want alex?" schlatt stared him down, refusing to back down on his gaze. 

"i just wanted to talk," quackity paused, "about us?" he reached out for a moment but backed down just as quickly. standing awkwardly in front of the desk. 

"what is there to say exactly? i give you what you want, you give me what i want, i believe thats about all there is to it," quackity shuddered. he felt hurt and anger spark somewhere deep inside himself. 

"well, maybe i want us to- to be something more...maybe after your presidency is over we can leave, just the two of us," his heart was calling out, begging, pleading for something more. something they could have. he just wanted to hear soft words of praise, feel arms holding him, have someone to take care of him. he just wanted to be loved without reason. 

he wanted schlatt to love him. wholy and truly. 

then schlatt laughed, an ugly gross laugh. and quackity could feel his heart tighten. 

"'when my presidency is over'," he continued laughing maniacally, "do you REALLY think im gonna just be handing over my presidency?" quackity took a step back towards the door. with every step he felt his heart shrink a little more. 

"no of course not but surely you'll wanna do something else eventually, like i dunno run a bakery or something," quackity pushed out a lighthearted chuckle to cover his nerves but it only resulted in making him sound more nervous. 

"no, no, no, you dont get it do you? this IS all i wanna do. this is where i belong! i mean look at this nation, its flourishing! and who is that thanks to?" schlatt's smile only grew and quackity felt words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

"this nation isn't flourishing, it's crumbling." schlatt's wicked smile fell from his face in the blink of an eye. he stood up, making his way slowly towards quackity. cornering him against the wall of his office. 

"what do you mean, crumbling?" he spat. quackity took the bait. 

"you haven't noticed the spies? or- or even the fact that nobody even fucking likes you? IM all you have schlatt!" schlatt pushed quackity back against the wall, causing him to thump his head. 

"EVERYBODY LOVES ME! why wouldnt they!" he yelled, infuriating quackity even more, "you're just a jealous little bitch!" he made to shove again but quackity blocked it this time. 

"FUCK YOU! you're such a fucking asshole! get off me!" schlatt smirked and pushed forward onto him. 

"oh, c'mon baby don't be like that, you know you want me," 

he had. he had wanted him. 

because despite all of the arguments, the shunning, the drunken sex, schlatt made him feel wanted. he made him feel special. 

but he had had enough. 

"get the fuck off of me, i'm fucking done," schlatt ignored him. 

"noo baby, don't be like that, listen im sorry okay, we can start doing more stuff together if you really want," quackity's heart fluttered, schlatt must have sensed it because he began pressing kisses down his neck. he closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the movements and the feelings. 

no. no he can't do this again. his eyes sprang open and he pushed him away. 

"im serious. i cant do this anymore schlatt, im fucking done," schlatt stared for a minute, before muttering in a tone he hadn't heard him use before. it was icy, venomous and it scared quackity down to his core. 

"you don't have the guts to leave me. you're too much of a fucking coward," he stopped collected himself even more and continued, "everything you have ever had, ive given you. who are you gonna run off to hm? wilbur? dream? you can't and you won't. you're stuck with me, better get used to it sweetcheeks." quackity felt sick but responded with the same determined glint in his eye. 

"watch me, fucker." he stormed out of the room for the last time, past the paintings that adorned the hallway walls, down the grand staircase, by the guests still lingering in the guest room and out into the fresh air of the front porchway. 

fuck. fuck. fuck. what had he done? where was he gonna go? what was he gonna do? 

the panic set in before he could help himself and he fell back against the closed front door, clutching his chest in worry. 

"alex, are you okay?" he turned up towards the source of the voice only to find karl who was sat on the front porch step with sapnap still, holding hands just like before. 

"i-im fine," his voice cracked slightly and he cursed himself for not even attempting to calm himself down before speaking. 

"you don't sound fine, come here sit down." sapnap offered a space in between the two of them and quackity hesitantly sat down. karl leaned on his shoulder and sapnap grabbed his hand. 

"whats going on?" karl whispered in such a warm and comforting tone that he couldn't stop himself from rambling about it all. everything. from the very beginning till just moments ago when he ended something he hadn't gone without in months now. 

karl rubbed circles on his back throughout and sapnap would squeeze his hand during the tough bits and quackity had never felt so loved. 

once he finished his story, karl turned to sapnap who also looked towards karl and they appeared to have some sort of strange eye conversation only they could understand. 

"quackity, you said you don't have anywhere to live right now?" 

"no, no i dont-" 

"-why dont you come live with us?" quackity faltered but he felt hope strike him. 

"are you sure? i- i don't wanna intrude?" karl and sapnap laughed, 

"you wouldn't be intruding, we want you there." 

quackity watched the moon shining high in the sky. 

"i would love to then." 

and his heart fluttered with something brand new.


End file.
